Multilobal, in particular trilobal fibers and filaments are known in the art and have been widely used, especially for carpet yarns. They show superior properties in bulk and covering power over fibers having round cross sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,195 discloses filaments having multi-lobed transverse cross-sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,002 discloses a multifilament yarn having a non-regular Y-shaped cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4, 648,830 discloses a spinnerette for producing hollow trilobal cross-section filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,838 discloses the trilobal and tetralobal filaments exhibiting low glitter and high bulk. The filaments having substantial convex curves.
Disadvantage of the filaments of the prior art are high luster and high sparkles.
Object of the present invention was to provide a fiber with a simple cross section, which exhibits good bulk, subdued luster, uneven surface, and good soil hiding properties.
Another object was to provide a spinnerette plate with a simple geometry, which is easy to produce and which allows the manufacture of these fibers.
Still another object was to provide a carpet with subdued luster and good soil hiding properties.